1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hood sleeve comprising a hood body and a sealing body with cable inlets and an annular seal device between the hood body and the sealing body, the sealing body having a retaining device for the mechanical connection of the hood body to the sealing body.
A hood sleeve of this type is known from the German Offenlegungsschrift 40 35 557. This document concerns a hood body which is terminated at its open end with a seal body. In this case, the sealing action is undertaken using a seal system in which the necessary seal pressure is carried out by means of a clamping ring which is attached on the outside and which clamps around the hood body in the region of the seal. This clamping ring contains a trapezoidal groove, in which the flange of the hood body and of the seal body is clamped around. As a result of joining the clamping ring together, the two parts press together on a seal ring. Here, the mutual fixing of the hood body and seal body is combined with the sealing system.
The European Patent Application 0 120 541 like-wise discloses a hood sleeve in which the hood body is pressed onto the basic body with the aid of a clamping ring, an annular seal being inserted between the hood body and the basic body. The clamping ring has engagement elements which engage into corresponding mating elements of the basic body. This closure is substantially designed following the principles of a bayonet closure and the necessary seal pressure is generated by rotating the clamping ring.